Luna
by Kail28
Summary: A girl finds herself in the wrong place, at the wrong time.


**Luna**

**Alone, I walked the paved trail around lake Ella, the moon high over the pond, the water reflecting the moon in a quaggle, lighting the path before me. The usual thoughts went threw my head, I took my steps, each one growing heavier and louder as I went on. I stopped, they continued, louder they came; a heavy cloth fell into my hand. Unaware, my hand gripped it loosely. Jerking myself around I saw a figure disappear behind a car. In shock I followed. I could feel something metal in the cloth, hard to the touch. I ran after the shadows of the hooded figure. What ever lay within the folded clothe, I didn't want it. And they were gone. I ducked my head under one of the parked cars. The sound of footsteps was gone. I looked down at the tangled cloth in my hand. I could feel the warmth coming from it. I lifted one end of the cloth curious and horrified as to what might lay underneath, I closed my eyes. I knew what it had felt like in my hand, hard metal and shaped like a gun. My eyes opened, I knew it was there. I looked down at the Black Hand gun, cradled in my palm, still warm. Oh god…. I stood frozen in-between two parked cars. This wasn't happening to me. Was it? What had the gun been used for? Had this piece of metal that I held in my hand shot at someone, or worse killed someone. **

**I could always hide the gun couldn't I? I noticed a woman staring at me. She had been sitting in serene silence. Now her eyes where on me, curious as to what I might be holding dumb-fondly in my shaking hand, my gaze only parting with it to stare back up at her. **

**She knew! She had to know she was smiling at me. I couldn't take it. This isn't mine… Why should she be staring at me? Did she know it wasn't mine? Did she know what I held? Would she take it from me? Would she hide it in her purse that sat limply beside her? I started towards her. My breaths began to quicken, I could feel my heart pounding beneath its bosom. She had to take the gun! With out meaning to I lifted the gun from the cloth and pointed it at the woman, my hand shaking how awful the gun felt, how powerful. **

"**Take it! Please!" I begged her holding the gun out to her the barrel pointing towards her lower abdomen. **

**She screamed recognizing the dark shape outlined in my hand, which pointed towards her. Other people were now looking at me, startled by the woman's cry. The woman was on the ground; trying to hide under the bench she had been sitting on not but a second before. I turned to confront them they too got on the ground. This wasn't right; they weren't supposed to be doing that! **

"**This isn," I turned, sirens broke threw my words.**

"**Get up! Please! Don't let them see you like that! PLEASE!" I urged them with a shaky voice, not even sure if I could hear my own words. They remained on the ground before me, not daring to stand. "Please take it!" I turned to face them, pleading with my life. "Its not mine!"**

**The red and blue lights reflected off the waters edge. I was surrounded. I stood aghast my mouth lay open in horror beyond my own belief. Before I knew it, at least 10 loaded guns pointed at me from behind police car doors.**

"**Put down the gun, now!" the sound echoed threw my ears. I couldn't take the sight of the police cars… all the people looking at me, and that blasted gun that I still held in my right hand. I closed my eyes. Blocking out everything around me I hummed to myself, blocking out the sound of the police officers.**

"**Hmmm hmm hm hmm, hmmm hmm hm hmm," I was shaking, beyond my own control. The gun no longer entangled in the cloth, fell to the ground with a loud metallic clank, even I could hear it. I opened my eyes, my legs giving from under me. I fell to the cement falling side ways in a deadening crunch. I could see their black polished shoes coming at me, and then, I could feel a darkness coming over me.**

**I could tell my lawyer didn't believe me from the look he was giving me. I was cradling my cast with my left arm. Everyone now thought I was some crazy lunatic who needed to be put in a white jacket and locked in a padded room. Not even my friends looked at me in the same way.**

"**So you don't believe me?" I let out a sigh. Not even my attorney gave me any hope.**

"**I have a whiteness saying they saw you leaving the house of the victim and Physically saw you go to the lake. You were caught red handed you were seen with the gun in hand. There is nothing I can do for you, I can't take this case." I watched as he stood up and left me. I slammed my hand down hard on the wooden table. Empty tears slipped from my eyelids, unwanted tears. Two of the nurses came to take me once I was back in my white room where the sun did not shine. Instead two maddening florescent lights made up for the suns light.**

"**You can't do this to me!" I yelled after him, but it was to late, he was gone, just like my friends and my family. He did not want to defend a crazy person in court. I'd have to find another lawyer. From here I knew this place was where I was distend to be put. Innocent as I was, no one believed me or ever would again; I was tappet, trapped in the scared minds of the people who put me here. I was sent to the place of the rotting minds. A place were those who are misunderstood are condemned, kept away from the rest of society who now fear me. I will never be able to walk freely again. I am condemned inside the closed locked doors inside the timid mind of a nations society.**


End file.
